The Truth about the Tiger
by Suntalon
Summary: This is a one-shot thing on Tigerstar's soft side for Goldenflower, and how his son Hawkfrost also had a soft side. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Suntalon: **here is a one-shot kind of thingy! I do NOT own warriors Erin Hunter does!

**Tiger's truth**

Tigerkit stared with horror, his father leaving? Why? didn't he love him? what did he do wrong? He tried everything to keep his father to stay, he begged and pleaded, but Pinestar chose to leave his mother, Leopardfoot, and his clan as a life as a kittypet. Tigerkit now watched his once great father and leader vanish out of camp forever.

_A moon later_

Tigerkit stared up at Sunstar, he was the greatest leader ever, but ever since the night Tigerkit's father left, Tigerkit had promised that he would take his father's place in the forest, hating kittypets. Tigerkit stepped forwards and rested his head on Thistleclaw's shoulder, Tigerkit was now Tigerpaw! He was on his journey to success. Tigerpaw couldn't help but notice as he stared at all the cats cheering his name one golden she-cat in particular caught his eye, Goldenpaw.


	2. Intruder!

Suntalon: The Next chapter is up!

Intruder!

Tigerpaw breathed heavily as he sat up. He was four moons in training with Thistleclaw and the battle training was harsh, but Tigerpaw enjoyed it. He leapt to the side as his mentor charged at him, and with a flash of his paw he tripped Thistleclaw.

Seeing that his mentor was at a disadvantage Tigerpaw leapt onto his back and held down his struggling mentor. Finally Thistleclaw hissed "Okay you fur ball let me up." Thistleclaw was affectionate towards Tigerpaw like a father that he never had.

"That's enough training for today, let's go back to camp, you can have fresh- kill after you feed the elders."

Tigerpaw followed his mentor through the gorse tunnel into camp. He dragged a large bird and squirrel to the elder's den with remorse. When Windflight asked if he wanted to hear a story, Tigerpaw replied curtly "No thank you, but I must get going."

Tigerpaw headed out the den and looked around the sun shown all around; Sunstar was sunbathing on the Highrock, Ravenkit was being coaxed out of his den, and Whitepaw came charging over.

"Hey do you want to share a vole?" Whitepaw asked.

Tigerpaw knew that this younger apprentice had always been his play mate, but Tigerpaw said "Sorry no. I have to go do something, but maybe later we can go hunting?" Whitepaw looked sad and then brightened up and replied "Okay hunting later!"

Tigerpaw watched him charge off and then padded to the fresh-kill pile to grab a squirrel and hopefully share it with Golden_flower _she had just gotten her warrior name two moons ago. Tigerpaw padded over to Goldenflower who was happy to see him.

After they were done eating they began to share tongues. Tigerpaw ran his tongue over Goldenflower's ear and felt the scratch. When Bluefur was an apprentice she had done that to her. Tigerpaw felt a rush of anger towards the warrior.

It was now dusk and Tigerpaw raced out of the tunnel meet Whitepaw for a hunting practice.

"Okay how about whoever catches the most prey doesn't have to clean out the elders den?" Tigerpaw announced.

"Okay" Whitepaw readily agreed.

Tigerpaw set off towards the Shadowclan border to try and catch prey. He managed to catch a bird and a vole so far. Then he saw it. It was lurking in the shadows, a dark cat. Tigerpaw hissed and the cat sprung out at him.

Tigerpaw yowled and clawed his attacker. He slashed at his ears then his throat. Stunned the attacker froze and Tigerpaw leapt onto his back using the same trick that he did on Thistleclaw earlier.

Tigerpaw felt a stinging on his side, but brushed it away. He clawed the attacker harshly. Then it fled. Tigerpaw stood proud and felt the rush of the battle ebb away. Tigerpaw slowly then remembered that he still had to catch prey.

He dropped his prey in front of Whitepaw, who staring at him wide-eyed.

"How did you mange to fight off the attacker and still have enough strength to hunt?"

Tigerpaw just twitched his ears and Whitepaw set down his kill. _Ughh NO! _Whitepaw had caught a rabbit, a mouse, a vole, and a squirrel; while Tigerpaw had only caught a bird, a vole, and a mouse. Tigerpaw padded grumpily back to camp, wishing that he didn't have to take care of the elders.


	3. No love!

Suntalon: This chapter is short, but sweet!

**No love**

Tigerpaw hissed with annoyance as he plucked ticks from the elder's pelts. He got fed up and marched out of the den.

There he saw cats sharing tongues, no one seemed to care that he was sitting alone, Whitepaw was with Bluefur, and Sunstar was with Leopardfoot. He choked back his sorrow and raced out of camp.

He charged towards sky oak and lay there, in self pity. _Nobody loved him, for all anybody cared he could be gone forever! Thistleclaw barely noticed him anymore, he was too busy making sure Bluefur wouldn't harass Whitepaw. _

With a sigh Tigerpaw rested his head on his paws and watched the leaves flutter on the ground, it was leaf-fall now. He watched the leaves fall off of trees and land before him. He heard a noise rustle in the bushes.

Tigerpaw looked up to see Goldenflower gazing down at him with worried eyes. "I didn't see you in the elders den or eating, and I knew that you weren't out hunting. I was worried about you so I came looking for you, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

Tigerpaw turned hot as she said the last few words. _She cares!_ Goldenflower lay next to him, and the sat there watching leaves flutter from trees.

Suddenly Tigerpaw pointed to two leaves that were falling off of the great oak. "Look those two leaves it's like they are dancing." He felt happiness coming off of Goldenflower.

Together they sat for the rest of the night watching leaves flitter down and intertwine each other, appearing to dance until their dance ended as they hit the soft ground.

Tigerpaw blinked open his eyes and he saw Goldenflower lying next to him, it was nearly moonhigh, but he didn't want to wake her so he rested his head next to hers and fell into a nice sleep. _At least she cares!_


	4. Tough tiger

Suntalon: YAYAYYA I have finally updated! Thanks to, A Vintage Dreamer, who encouraged me to write another chapter!

**Tough tiger**

Tigerpaw padded back into camp after being out hunting with Goldenflower and Thistleclaw. He looked around and saw everyone sharing tongues, Whitepaw bounding off to the medicine cat den, and Bluefur munching on a vole with Sunstar.

"Come on Tigerpaw, grab something to eat and then meet me at Training hollow by Sunhigh." His mentor ordered, and Tigerpaw bounded off to the fresh kill pile where he dropped his mouse and two voles he had caught and picked up a sparrow. Suddenly Tigerpaw noticed something, the fresh kill pile only had what his patrol had caught, and prey was running low. Picking up the sparrow he looked around camp, cats whom he thought were always fat with closer examination he realized that it was just their winter coats, ribs could be seen everywhere. Tigerpaw noticed Stormtail; his muscles faded and left a gaunt image of a once great warrior.

Cats all around him were fading, turning into skeletons of themselves and even Thistleclaw he had noticed earlier was fatigued and stopped twice to catch his breath while hunting. _Leaf bare is hurting everyone. _With this new found knowledge Tigerpaw padded over to his uncle, Patchfoot and they shared the sparrow.

After finishing sharing tongues with Patchfoot and Poppydawn Tigerpaw padded out of camp through the gorse tunnel, brushing past Goldenflower he felt his skin rush warm and then he hurriedly raced towards training hollow to go meet up with Thistleclaw.

Thistleclaw hissed "Come on Tigerpaw be on your toes, your head is out in Starclan somewhere." Tigerpaw shook off the pain of his mentor, he had been defeated 3 times by Thistleclaw and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Thistleclaw leapt at Tigerpaw and Tigerpaw dodged out of the way, tripping Thistleclaw and then turning to face the warrior again. "Good so far." Thistleclaw mewed teasingly at him. Thistleclaw hissed and raced at Tigerpaw who leapt over him and landed on his back. Thistleclaw tried to shake him off but Tigerpaw held on. Tigerpaw kicked out with his hind legs, throwing Thistleclaw forwards, and then pinning him down, his face in the dirt. "Never under estimate your opponent, isn't that what you taught me?"


	5. Tiger Tale

Suntalon: Thank you everyone who has reviewed or who is following my story! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior cats

Tiger Tale

Tigerpaw padded into the forest; today he was on an assessment to see how well he could hunt without his mentor. _Maybe if I do well I will become a warrior soon!_ Tigerpaw thought to himself. Tigerpaw felt the leaves crunch under his paws, and the wind blowing through the trees. He lifted his nose into the air and sniffed for prey, a vole! He saw the vole under an old oak tree, and it was plump. Tigerpaw crouched down, his tail and body low to the ground, but careful to brush the ground to make any noise.

He padded forwards watching his paw steps, and the coiled of and bunched his muscles and sprang at the vole, catching it and killing it. Tigerpaw buried his prey and headed deeper into the thick forest. HE paused at the smell of sparrow.

Tigerpaw spotted the bird pecking at the ground to try and get a worm. Tigerpaw glided forwards and with ease he leapt up and just as the bird took off he pinned it to the ground and killed it with a blow to the neck. He buried the bird in the dirt next to the vole and went off towards Sunning Rocks.

Tigerpaw saw the rocks, they were warm and alluring, but Tigerpaw had no time for rest, it was his hunting assessment. A mouse scurried across the rock and Tigerpaw crept up on it and caught it. As Tigerpaw turned to head back to the other kills he heard something on the other side of the river, in Riverclan territory.

Dropping his kill behind a bush he lowered himself as low as he could to the ground and peeked out over the rocks, Riverclan were swimming across to INVADE!

As silently as he could Tigerpaw crept back to the forest. As soon as he was in the safety of the trees he raced as fast as he could towards camp, leaving the prey.

Tigerpaw burst into camp and called an alarm.

"Riverclan are invading at Sunning rocks! Hurry! They are swimming across the river NOW!"

Sunstar burst out of his den and began to order patrols.

"Bluefur I want you to lead a patrol from the side of Snake Rocks and take Sparrowpelt, and One-eye, and two other cats with you. I will lead a patrol with Thistleclaw, Tigerpaw, Snowfur, and Leopardfoot! We will head directly towards Sunning Rocks. Tawnyspots I want you to organize back up patrols in case of the worst. Now let's head out!"

_Wow His first real Battle! _And with that Tigerpaw raced off into the forest following the patrol, waiting the battle that lay ahead!


	6. Claws of a Tiger

**Suntalon**: Wow it's been a while since I've updated this story…. Sorry.. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE AWESOME REVEIWS!

**(I do not own warrior cats, Erin Hunter does)**

**Claws of a tiger**

Tigerpaw raced up to Sunningrocks. He burst out of the bushes, his paws hitting the warm rocks. Immediately Sunstar and the others disappeared into the mist of the battle. Tigerpaw leaped at a small tabby and dug his claws into her fur she hissed with fury and rolled over, dragging Tigerpaw to the ground.

Tigerpaw was flung backwards. He leaped to his paws and turned to face the tabby cat. She charged at him, nimbly he dodged her and dug his claws along her back, drawing blood. She yowled with pain and raced back into the battle.

Tigerpaw took in the battle, Thunderclan was losing, and being forced farther and farther back. Suddenly the bushes quivered and out came Bluefur's patrol. Tigerpaw felt the odds turn in their favor. He heard a terrible screech and whirled around and saw Leopardfoot staring at the limp body of Sunstar, he was losing a life. Tigerpaw filled with fury leapt at the Riverclan deputy, Crookedjaw.

Crookedjaw was surprised by his sudden attack, but quick to think. He effortlessly dodged Tigerpaw's blows. Tigerpaw sprung and Crookedjaw with all of his might, barreling over the tom. Tigerpaw clawed tufts of fur out of Crookedjaw's pelt. Fire burned in the deputies eyes and he flung Tigerpaw off.

Tigerpaw gathered himself and got back up to fight again. But Crookedjaw yowled with fury "Riverclan retreat!"

Tigerpaw gazed proudly as Riverclan fled back across the river. He then turned around to see his clanmates. There were only a few patches of fur missing from some cats, most just got claw marks. Tigerpaw suddenly felt the stinging in his shoulder he began to lick the claw mark that had taken its place there.

Sunstar staggered on his paws but his voice spoke proudly "Thunderclan has won back Sunningrocks!" meows of victory rang through the forest. Tigerpaw joined in. His first battle and they had won.

Tigerpaw felt a warm breeze on his fur and a soft voice whispered _you fought bravely my young warrior. _Tigerpaw recognized the voice, and pushed away the praise, the voice was his fathers, Pinestar who had left him and his mother for the life of a kittypet. Tigerpaw felt no happiness with the praise only a growing sense of hatred.

**Suntalon**: Well I know its short, but please Review!


	7. A growing dislike

Suntalon: Finally another chapter! Yaya! I do not own warriors.

**A growing dislike**

"Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw!" the clan cheered his name and Tigerclaw stared proudly at his clan mates. He was finally a warrior!

His mentor, Thistleclaw cheered his name and gazed at his apprentice warmly.

"Tonight you will sit vigil." Tigerclaw dipped his head and went to go stand guard. HE sat there eyes open, and ears alert. It seemed like moons until the sun began to peak through the trees. Goldenflower raced over, her eyes glowing with pride and something else…

"you are free from vigil, you can go rest now if you like." She mewed.

_Rest?!_ He was far to excited to rest.

"Would you like to go hunting?" he asked, unusually shy.

Goldenflower's eyes lit up with joy "Yes of course!" she mewed.

With a flick of her tail Goldenflower raced off into thunderclan territory. Tigerclaw let out a purr and followed her. They ran through the forest Tigerclaw felt as light as a feather, drifting on the wind.

The two cats wined in and out of the trees, jumping of fallen branches and turned over stones. Finally Goldenflower slowed to a stop. Tigerclaw trotted up next to her, suddenly he was concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Goldenflower turned, her eyes brimming. "Nothing is wrong! In fact everything is the opposite of wrong! This is my favorite spot in the forest, the trees open up so you can see Silverpelt. I wanted to show you but you probably think that this is ridiculous." She turned from him.

"No this is Amazing, just like you!" Tigerclaw mewed.

Goldenflower rolled onto her back so she was gazing up at the stars Tigerclaw lay next to her. And they spent the night there, naming the stars and talking about nothing in particular… for once everything was peaceful for once..


	8. A torn Tom

Suntalon: YAYAYA an update!

**Tired tom**

Tigerclaw had worked harder and harder each day. He knew that he was first in Goldenflower's mind, but he wanted to prove to Thunderclan that he was the best.

Goldenflower no longer went on long patrols, or out hunting with him at night. Had he done something wrong?

"Tigerclaw we need to talk." Goldenflower interrupted the brooding tom.

The two headed off into the forest.

"What ever I did I am sor-" Tigerclaw was cut off my Goldenflower.

"Oh you stupid tom! You did nothing wrong! I'm expecting kits!" Goldenflower purred with delight.  
"Oh my starClan!" Tigerclaw exclaimed and rubbed cheeks with the beautiful she cat.

FULL CLAN KITS! The clan was running low and now he would have his own kits! He would teach them to be amazing warriors!

Tigerclaw was suddenly wrapped up in a vision.

_Come meet your beautiful kits Tigerstar." Mewed Goldenflower_

"_They are as beautiful as their mother! What should we name them?" Tigerstar inquired_

"_I would like to name the little tortoishell Tawnykit, and the tom that looks like you Bramblekit." Goldenflower spoke softly._

"_Those are great names! How about Hawkkit for the other little tom, and how about Sunkit for the other she cat?" Tigerstar suggested._

"_One day these kits will get to be great warriors, maybe even deputy or leader like me." Tigerstar whispered._

"_They have a great father, so I am sure they will." Goldenflower agreed in a hushed voice._

"What's wrong?" Goldenflower inquired.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Tigerclaw mewed

"About what?"

"Our kits and how amazing they will be!" Tigerclaw rubbed against Goldenflower again,happy.

**Suntalon: Little does he know, that will all change! Mwoohahahha plans will be ruined! Dreams crushed! **__


	9. Fire only brings trouble

Suntalon:Okay so thank you for the review (Anonymous) but I would like to clarify things in case it confused anyone else, last chapter the italisized stuff is what Tigerclaw wanted to happen, he wanted to be leader of Thunderclan, Tigerstar, and he wanted to have 4 kits and name them Bramble tawny Sun and Hawk, but as most people know that's not what happens. He doesn't become leader and he only has two kits with Goldenflower, and Sasha named Mothkit not Tigerstar (Leader of Shadowclan) Sorry for the confusion! PLEASE READ ON! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

(I don't own warrior cats, Erin Hunter does)

**Fire only brings trouble**

Tigerclaw glared around at his clanmates, Lionheart was the new deputy even though he should be! How else was he going to be leader?

A few moons ago Firepaw had come to the forest, a mangy kittypet! Goldenflower had just moved to the nursery two sunrises ago, after the battle with Riverclan.

Redtail had died in the battle, but Tigerclaw knew the truth.

He had felt the life ebb away beneath his claws, he had killed Redtail.

Tigerclaw was pretty certain that his timid apprentice, Ravenpaw had seen it all.

Tigerclaw never wanted to hurt everyone, but his mentor Thistleclaw had taught him to do whatever it takes to get what you want, even if it means Jurassic measures.

Tigerclaw brought fresh kill to Goldenflower each day, but he now rarely stopped to chat. He had to boost up his duties to prove to Bluestar that he was the right choice for deputy.

His clanmates would never find out what he did to Redtail. They would all hate him. Probably exile him. Goldenflower would be devastated.

He couldn't stand to see her get hurt.

"Tigerclaw please lead a hunting patrol" ordered Lionheart.

Tigerclaw dipped his head and stalked off into the brushes, Darkstripe and Longtail following in tow. They were his loyal friends, they understand him.

They know that he deserves to be leader, he would probably make Darkstripe his deputy, but then he would probably have one of his future kits be leader eventually.

Tigerclaw slowed to a stop and crouched down. In front of him lay a shuffling sparrow. It was oblivious to him and his comrads. Tigerclaw slowly crept up like a snake and quick as an adder he latched onto the sparrow's neck delivering the killing blow immediately.

Tigerclaw loved hunting, it was peaceful in the forest, and he could control what happened. He held the power to deside whether or not the prey would live.

Here, on this patrol he was leader, he gave the orders, and he was not questioned.

Suntalon: well doesn't he sound like a bit of a control freek! : ) heehe I hope you all liked it! Please review!


	10. Author's Note about Hawk?

Suntalon**: Okay so i know I haven't update for a while, and I apologize for that, i think that the previous chapter was the last one for Tigerclaw, because we all know what happens next he goes evil yada yada yada. I think I am going to turn to Hawkfrost now, let me know if you think I should! Here is a very short preview.**

Ever since he was a kit Hawkfrost had been taught to take no mercy, he had never felt the love of a father, and his mother had abandoned them in RiverClan. Now, standing in front of him was a she cat who was beautiful, powerful, and confident.

Hawkfrost padded up to the timid she cat and spoke to her.

"Hello my name is Hawkfrost, I think I can help you hunt a little better, if you just do it like this."

Hawfrost showed the she cat and she copied nearly exactly as he had done it.

"My name is Ivypaw."


	11. Chapter 1 Hawk

Suntalon: Next chapter! Hawkfrost Time! WHOOP WHOOP

Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats

**How it all began**

"Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Mothwing!" RiverClan cheered him and his sister's name proudly. Hawkfrost had worked so hard to get to this moment. He had trained tirelessly day and night.

Leopardstar was not only his leader, but his mentor. Hawkfrost knew that she knew the truth about who his father was, but she still seemed to be compassionate towards him.

Hawkfrost was finally a warrior, next job was becoming deputy, then possibly leader and who knows maybe one day all of the clans would see how great he was and he would rule the forest.

"As tradition you two shall sit vigil tonight." Leopardstar continued.

"Until then I would like you two to rest up and Mistyfoot will organize patrols." Leopardstar turned and padded into her den, leaving Mistyfoot to organize border and hunting patrols.

Hawkfrost let out a snort of discontent. Sure Mistyfoot was great at organizing patrols, but that was all she was good at. Whenever a problem came up she would just direct them to Leopardstar.

"Want to share a vole Hawk_frost_" asked his sister, Mothwing.

Hawkfrost nodded and began to chew on the vole.

The two finished sharing tongues and padded over to the reeds which covered the entrance to camp and waited. Their vigil began.

Hawkfrost stared off into nothing, he got lost in thought about the future, his dreams, everything. He could hear Mothwing twitching impatiently, occasionally scuffling her feet.

Hawkfrost remembered back when he was a new apprentice, and new to the clan.

_You must never tell any cat about who your father is." Sasha spoke _

"_I must leave you now, but I love you both very much, make me and your father proud." That was the last time Hawkpaw saw his mother._

Hawkfrost shook his head clear of thoughts and focused on everything that has happened since then.

He had met his father, every night in a dark forest. Tigerstar had trained him to become a better warrior.

Now, when cats asked him who his father was he would just confirm their distrust. He would tell them, because he was not ashamed of who he was.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Moons Later**

Hawkfrost waded over to the other side of the stream as he saw a light brown she cat racing this way, SASHA!

Suddenly out of nowhere a ThunderClan patrol appeared, challenging her.

"Sasha will always be welcomed in RiverClan" Hawkfrost mewed, causing the cats to whirl around and face him.

"I- I aam sorry, I didn't realize." The fiery orange tom that was leading the patrol stared at Hawkfrost in shock.

Hawkfrost felt embarrassed, and for the first time in a while he was ashamed of who he was.

Dejectedly Hawkfrost escorted his mother across the river.

The rest of the day was spent with Sasha trying to convince her two kits to come with her and be loners.

They kept telling her that they couldn't because Hawkfrost was "too valuable of a warrior" and Mothwing was now the medicine cat apprentice.

Hawkfrost mewed goodbye to his mother and watched as she vanished off into the trees.

Hawkfrost padded back to camp, his paws leading him blindly.

"Hey Hawkfrost over here remember?" Blackclaw called to him in amusement.

Sasha had reminded him of when he was an apprentice, and his paws had led him to that den. He immediately changed course and padded under the bush and reeds that covered the warrior den. Taking in a deep breath of air, which was filled with hopes of rain and fish, Hawkfrost drifted off to sleep.

**DREAM-**

Hawkfrost awoke groggily, the Dark Forest materialized around him. Tigerstar padded out of the bushes.

"I see Sasha is doing well, that's good to hear." Tigerstar mewed genuinely.

"Yeah but I ran into a ThunderClan patrol when trying to get her to cross the river." Hawkfrost mewed in annoyance as he remembered the way the fiery tom had made him feel.

"You must've run into that stupid tom, Firestar." Tigerstar sounded equally disgusted.

"I bet he made you feel downcast, dejected, lonely, made you doubt your importance." Tigerstar was now pacing and lashing his tail angrily.

"Yes" Hawkfrost hissed out his words.

"He must pay for what he has done! I bet all the cats in his clan feel how I do! We have to save them!" Hawkfrost mewed.

"Oh, do not worry son, he will pay, he will, just you wait, we will get our revenge one day." With that Tigerstar began to fade, leaving Hawkfrost to be thrust back into the world of RiverClan.

**Suntalon: So how was that for chapter 1? PLEASEEE review!**


End file.
